


The Hunt

by FallzVentus



Series: MadHouse Tavern [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Hunting, Mad King Ryan, king AU, madhouse, vagabonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have been peaceful lately. It was nice to have, but also very boring. It's starting to get to the Vagabonds, but King Ryan knows how to fix this case of boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> ...Yeah I had to write another one. I love Ryan's twitch community. I may not be a Vagabond yet (I'm poor. Can't subscribe T_T), but the community is just really nice and they inspire me. I already have another idea in my head. Hope you guys enjoy this one.

It was a normal busy day at the MadHouse. The usual guests were there along with all of the Vagabonds. Tats was finally on break and chatting with Ness, Tabi, and Cheryl. The kingdom had been relatively calm since the announcement of the Vagabonds and everyone had to admit that things were getting pretty boring. The Vagabonds wanted something to happen, but knew it was best to enjoy the peace for now. The Vagabonds were reminiscing their night rescuing King Ryan until the man himself showed up. Everyone immediately grew silent. 

“King Ryan, you’re early for your usual visit,” Tats said while bowing before their king. 

“Also in very royal attire,” Ness commented. Ryan chuckled. 

“That is because my knights are right outside. We won’t be staying long. I’m merely here to offer an invitation to my little Vagabonds,” he said. 

“Invitation?” 

“I’ll be going on a hunt in the woods soon and I would like for you to join me. Having someone besides my knights with me makes things a little more interesting.” 

“A hunt?” Tabi said. There was already a plan forming in her mind. Tats looked over to her and recognized the look on her face. She gave her a slight glare and Tabi sighed. “Why can’t it be a surprise?” 

“Because we’re going to be carrying weapons. Spill.” 

“Well, I was thinking why not we have a feast here in the MadHouse after the hunt? It could be a lot of fun.” 

“Just for us?” Ness asked already on board with the plan. 

“Well, us and our close friends. It would be cool if you could join us, your majesty.” Ryan grinned. 

“That sounds like an excellent idea.” 

“Great! So, who’s gonna go hunt? I already know I’m in.” 

Multiple people raised their hands while others opted to stay behind and prepare the tavern for the feast. Ryan had ordered those attending the hunt to meet him at the front of the castle. They all nodded in agreement and left to get their hunting gear. As they went their separate ways, Tats couldn’t help but grin. Things were finally getting interesting. 

========

Ryan smiled as he watched his Vagabonds ride their horses in front of him through the forest. Every time he spent time with them, the weight of his crown always felt lighter. It was as if he was a prince once again. He was royalty, but didn’t need to worry about the responsibilities of being a king. Life was finally enjoyable once more. 

“Your majesty, is this a good place to start?” Tats asked as she slowed down her horse. Ryan looked around and realized they were pretty deep in the forest. 

“Yes, this area is fine,” he said. 

Tats nodded and whistled for the other Vagabonds to stop. They all got off their horses and started to prepare their hunting gear. Ryan followed suit. 

“Do you want the first kill, your majesty?” 

“No, you all can start whenever you feel like, and please just call me Ryan when we’re on outings like this.” Tats smiled and ran off to tell the others. 

By the time Ryan was ready, the Vagabonds were watching Ness take aim at a deer. He watched as the young man took a few silent breaths before he released his arrow. The deer didn’t stand a chance. The arrow pierced its neck; taking away whatever life it had left. The Vagabonds were in awe and congratulated Ness on his kill. Ryan chuckled. 

“Good kill. You seem like a pro when it comes to hunting,” he commented. Ness looked up to the ruler and rub the back of his head. 

“Well, I wouldn’t call myself a pro. My dad taught me how to shoot when I was younger. I prefer sketching then hunting.” 

“You draw?” 

“Well, a little. I like to create stories with my art.” 

“I would like to see them one day.” 

“O-Of course.” 

The hunt went on as such. Everyone took turns in killing a target and the king would comment on their skills. Ryan got to know each and every one of his Vagabonds and in turn they learned more about him. Whatever tension was there evaporated into the cheerful air everyone was omitting. It wasn’t long until it was the king’s turn to hunt an animal. Everyone watched as silently as the could as the king prepared to take out a wolf. Ryan took slow and silent breaths as he aimed his shot. 

“You can do this Ryan,” Tabi said quietly. Ryan smiled at the girl and didn’t realize he accidentally let go of the arrow early. The arrow completely missed the wolf making it very aware of Ryan’s presence. The wolf growled at the king. 

“Dammit Tabitha,” He said as he grabbed his hunting knife. The wolf charged at the king only for him to stab it in the neck before any serious harm could befall him. Tabi looked at the king with guilty eyes. 

“Forgive me, my king. I shouldn’t have distracted you.” The king smiled and ruffled her hair. 

“Now you’re the one speaking nonsense. You were cheering me on. A wolf is a pretty difficult target anyway.” The girl smiled up at him in response. “Now, why don’t we head back. I believe we have enough meat to have two feast. The Vagabonds laughed and worked on hauling the results of their haunt back to the tavern. 

===========

“Whoa....” Fallz said in awe as she walked into the tavern. Everyone was laughing and cheering as usual, but there was a large amount of food present. Skulls took notice of the girl and signaled her over to the table. “Where did all of this food come from?” 

“The Vagabonds joined King Ryan on a hunt and we came out with a pretty good result. We thought a feast would be a good idea.” 

“Happy you followed through. All of this looks amazing.” 

“Help yourself. We can tell you all about the hunt and how Tabi distracted King Ryan from killing a wolf.” 

“It was an accident!” said girl yelled. 

“We’re not gonna let it drop! This is gonna haunt you forever.” Fallz laughed as Tabi groaned in response. 

“Kind of mad I missed it. You guys looked like you had fun.” 

“Trust me, it was the best hunt ever.”


End file.
